bladesandbeastsfandomcom-20200214-history
Earth Dragon
( )' | env=Warm Land and Underground | org=Juvenile and Young Adult: Solitary or Clutch (2–5); Adult, Mature Adult, Old, Very Old, Ancient, Wyrm, or Great Wyrm: Solitary, Pair, or Family (1–2 and 2–5 Offspring) | cr1=Challenge Rating:3 | cr2=Challenge Rating:5 | cr3=Challenge Rating:7 | cr4=Challenge Rating:8 | cr5=Challenge Rating:10 | cr6=Challenge Rating:13 | cr7=Challenge Rating:15 | cr8=Challenge Rating:18 | cr9=Challenge Rating:19 | cr10=Challenge Rating:21 | cr11=Challenge Rating:22 | cr12=Challenge Rating:24 | treas=Wyrmling, Very Young, Young, Juvenile, Young Adult: Standard; Adult, Mature Adult, Old: Double Standard; Very Old, Ancient, Wyrm, Great Wyrm: Triple Standard | align= | adv1=5–6 | adv2=8–9 | adv3=11–12 | adv4=15–16 | adv5=18–19 | adv6=21–22 | adv7=24–25 | adv8=27–28 | adv9=30–31 | adv10=33–34 | adv11=36–37 | adv12=39+ | la=Wyrmling +2; Very Young +3; Young +4; Juvenile +4; Others — }} Earth Dragons, (otherwise known as Li Lungs), are spirits of the deep earth, masters of the earthquake and punishers of the wicked. On occasion they are commanded to reward needy communities by revealing treasure mines or underground springs, but most often they lurk in their subterranean lairs, the farther from civilization the better. A Earth Dragon has a body and tail strikingly similar to that of a lion, and long horns adorn its head. Its eyes can range from a molten golden color to a bright orange or verdant green. Wyrmling Earth Dragons have light green scales, but as the creature grows, the scales darken and dark fur emerges from between them on various spots on its body to form a thick, bushy mane. Great wyrm Earth Dragons are nearly black in color. Earth Dragons make their lairs in deep caverns, avoiding contact with other beings. They seldom leave these lairs unless the Celestial Bureaucracy sends them on missions. Earth dragons rarely interact with other dragons, cooperating with them only when ordered to do so. They speak Common, Draconic, and Terran. Earth Dragons mainly subsist on earth and stone, though they are fond of eating gold, silver, and other precious metals, and enjoy the occasional sheep or cow. Combat Earth Dragons tend to avoid combat, hiding in shadows or under rubble if their lairs are intruded upon. If cornered or attacked, an Earth Dragon’s first tactic is to use its earthquake ability in an attempt to bury its opponents. If this fails, the Earth Dragon is a vicious opponent in melee, able to attack with its fangs, claws, and eventually its wings as it gets larger. Earthquake (Su): Once per day, an Earth Dragon can create an earthquake in an area with a radius equal to 15 feet times the dragon’s age level. In other respects, this ability duplicates the spell as cast by a sorcerer of a level equal to twice the Earth Dragon’s age level. Earthquake Immunity (Ex): Earth Dragons are never harmed by an earthquake, whether its origin is natural or magical. If an earthquake collapses a cavern around a li lung, it is merely inconvenienced by having to dig its way out—it suffers no damage from the falling stone. Roar (Ex): While engaged in melee combat, an Earth Dragon roars continually. This sound, like the scraping of metal against stone, is so loud that creatures within 60 feet of the dragon cannot hear any other sound, even their own voices. For all practical purposes, the creatures are considered deafened while the dragon continues to roar. In addition to the obvious effects, a deafened creature has a 20% chance to miscast and lose any spell with a verbal (V) component that he tries to cast. Tunneling (Ex): Earth Dragons can burrow through solid stone at a speed of 5 feet. Spell-Like Abilities: 3/day—''Stone Shape'' (Young or older), Earthquake (Juvenile or older); 2/day—''Wall of Stone'' (Adult or older); 1/day— Move Earth (Old or older), Flesh to Stone (Ancient or older), Disintegrate (Great Wyrm). Skills: Move Silently, Hide, and Jump are considered Class skills for Earth Dragons. Category:Dragons Category:Proto-Dragons Category:Lung Dragons